


Lord of the cereal

by BobsAFloof



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobsAFloof/pseuds/BobsAFloof
Summary: For the sherlock fans and arg players on twitter. i think y'all deserve this lil gift. you great. :3





	Lord of the cereal

**Author's Note:**

> I'll work on this when im bored. Random idea i wanted to play with. Hope y'all feel cheered up~

I breathed heavily, even though i tried to be quiet, i was so anxious i couldnt contain it. The hoofsteps sounded closer and closer. I clutched my cucumber sword. What was i thinking? Going in without a plan, and only my watery crunchy vitamin k filled sword to protect me.

But i needed it. I NEEDED that cereal. THEIR cereal. Specifically...

Mac gateau and Steering wheels cereal. Two sadistic cow alien lords who adored toying with innocent people. BAH! Just thinking about their smug cow faces fueled me with determination; and rage. 

They were cows, with antennae of course. Exactly what youd think. They thought they had won. 

They were wrong. I was coming for their cereal.  
Their glorious supply of wheaty cereal. Soon, it would be mine.

Who am i? I am Choof the Bloof, a Bloof from planet Goof. I am a furry dragon and wolf like alien with glowing yellow eyes and dragon wings. I also have black and white markings. Genderless as well, I might mention. 

Im here on earth for one thing and one thing only; to stop the cowliens and take revenge on them. Currently, they have kidnapped adorable married couple, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

I...didnt exactly have a plan right now to save them. But i knew i had to do that first things first; save them. I sighed. I guess stealing their cereal collection wasnt top priority. 

Now, where were they keeping them? 

Suddenly i was startled by a loud MOOOOOO. Oh yeah, zombie cows were after me. I turned around, pointing my cucumber sword in defense...but...oh no.....

This zombie cow had johns hair. 

What. did. they. do? 

In my shocked state, i felt a sting of electricity shoot through me. What the...?

There was electricity coming from his back side! Ludicrous! 

"John! Stop! I know its you!"

He laughed a deep moo. "Of course you do. Everyone knows the great john watcow!"

I shook my head. "No no you are john watSON. SON."

He growled at me. "Well i dont know what youre talking about. Now, prepare to be annihilated!" 

He shot more electricity at me as he chased me down the dark hall. I had no choice but to keep running until i figured out what to do. I couldnt hurt one of the very men i was trying to save! 

Maybe i needed backup.


End file.
